Beyond the borders of Dream and Reality
by Tear Droplet
Summary: After all the chaos in the beginning half, Liddell now lives a peaceful life in hopes that it would never happen again, but like most stories with sequels that is impossible. Liddell once more releases another sealed being and taking responsibilty once-
1. Unleashing the Wicked

_**Tear Droplet:**_ So I got addicted to the game A Witch's Tale and I just couldn't help but write a story on it. For those who don't know what A Witch's Tale is, it's a Nintendo DS game that's a little mix of the stories: Hansel and Gretel, The Wizard of Oz, Alice in Wonderland, and 1,001 Arabian Nights. The graphics are okay, the battle play is quite boring and gets me agitated whenever I come across a monster but the storyboard just keeps me on the edge of my seat because I wanna know what happens next (ooo and I like the art). So far I finished part 1 of the game so now I'm going back for part 2 (from what I hear at least, there is a part 2). It will take a while however but I'll manage somehow. So, this story is just something random because I like the pairing Liddell x Loue (insert fan girl squeal XD) and I don't know if I'll get any of that in the second part of the game. Since I played the first half of the game, basically this story is kinda continuing from there and it kinda isn't. I won't keep you reading any more of this crap even further if you are so I'll start with the disclaimer. I'm not expecting any reviews how I never wrote a game fanfiction in my whole life or know how or even read. (I really don't plan on anyway) For now, just enjoy it as a regular game story (which is prob boring)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to A Witch's Tale or their characters. (Please don't sue me, I'm just a kid)

(If you don't know anything about the game at all then I'll try to fill you up along the story without much spoilers but I can't guarantee that. Read at your own risk. I'll explain the characters and events that are dragged from the game)

WARNING: Since I really don't know how to type it, it's going to be very similar to the game only with me changing some parts and adding some bits. So… if you don't like those types of stories I suggest you don't read.

Summary: After all the chaos in the beginning half, Liddell now lives a peaceful life in hopes that it would never happen again, but like most stories with sequels that is impossible. Liddell once more releases another sealed being and now taking responsibility once more, embarks in another journey stop them and their vengeance on Queen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unleashing the Wicked**

_Just as the Eld Witch was sealed and the 6 new kingdoms were to be created, a young wizard by the name of Chronos appeared. He and the Eld Witch's daughters who teamed up with him caused a rippled through space destroying the sealed lands. His magic was different from the Eld Witch's thus Alice who was weakened from the first battle and unfamiliar with the new magic was unable to stop him. However, Alice's sister in charge of the opposite kingdoms was capable of and sealed him in the new lands thus creating the 6 sealed kingdoms._

"…"

"That's just so cool….." A little girl with blond pigtails holding an orange umbrella and an old textbook said.

"Liddell what are you doing now?" A girl with long brown hair and very cute catlike features came in the room.

"Nothing Kitty, just ditching class and reading up on some more ancient magic" the girl addressed as Liddell answered.

"Oh you're still into that? Don't you remember what happened the last time you got into that? Babayaga must've really blown your brains out. I found you in front of her gate and it looked like you were having a nightmare" Kitty stated

"Yea…" Liddell sighed '_still was that really all a dream? I could've sworn it was all real. When I came to myself I had the book in my hands and Danya was golden but too bad the book won't open'_

It's been at least a year since Liddell went to Babayaga to ask about the Rune magic and though Liddell returned to her usual daily life, she still can't help but wonder about her dream wondering if it was truly a dream. She has carried the book around with her wherever she went in hopes that something would happen again.

"So, what are you reading about now?"

"I found a continuation to the Rune magic legend" Liddell replied "That's just so cool, I wish I knew more about this magic, there wasn't even a name for it in the textbook"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, the book was quite old so I could hardly make out anything but I guess what I got is close enough"

"You think Babayaga would know anything about it?"

"I don't know, she might, I think I overheard her the other day talking about some strange magic other then runes" Kitty replied.

"Really now, Kitty you should really stop listening to other people's conversations. Anyway, let's go check it out!" Liddell exclaimed throwing the textbook at Kitty who caught it.

"Wait Liddell, what about class!" Kitty shouted at the retreating figure.

"Skipping!" she shouted

"What! Again! I told you we shouldn't skip anymore after what happened last time…" Kitty muttered to herself

* * *

Back to Liddell, she was running out the school library and down the lane towards Babayaga's mansion.

"Hello Liddell" a pumpkin lantern along the way greeted her, "where are you going on such a fine night? What happened to school?"

"Ditched it" she replied.

"Well where have I seen this before? Anyway I won't bother you for whatever you're doing. It won't be long till your friend Kitty returns looking for you" it replied

"Haha thanks!" Liddell laughed as she continued down the path.

She soon reached the gate to Babayaga's house.

"Liddell what brings you here?" another pumpkin lantern greeted

"I'm going to ask Babayaga about the mysterious magic" Liddell answered.

"Mysterious magic? You mean the Runes? Didn't you already ask her about that?"

"Nope, I just heard about some new magic and I want to find out more" she replied

"Still trying to become the greatest witch? Trying to beat Queen Alice?"

"Yup!" she replied enthusiastically though her mind drifted away… 'Though it was a dream… I still remember Queen Alice being shot and how they say I was to become the new Queen Alice' (A/N: ahh I'm sorry, just spoiled something right there)

"Well thanks for talking to us again though, it's nice to feel appreciated instead of ignored"

"No problem, after all where would we really be without you guys" Liddell replied as she bid her goodbye and ran to Babayaga's hut. (A/N: I'm sorry I should really stop switching from mansion to hut and to who knows what else but it's a bad habit sorry)

Babayaga's hut

"Hey Liddell what brings you here?" Babayaga greeted.

"Tell me about the mysterious magic" Liddell ordered.

"What are you talking about? The Runes? You've already know all about it after all y-"

"I'm not talking about the Runes, I know all about it, I'm talking about the sealed magic" Liddell replied

"The sealed magic?" _does she remember?_

"You know, the famous one after the Runes"

"Ah… are you into that now? Still becoming the greatest witch? Well I guess it can't be helped now" she said "Here, why don't you find out more about it yourself" she said and before Liddell knew it, she had fell into a portal.

* * *

Storage Room

"Oof" Liddell muffled when she landed on an old mattress "Well at least I landed on something soft this time unlike last time" she muttered as she dusted herself and hopped off the mattress. _Wait… what do I mean by last time?_

"What is this place I wonder? It's full of all sorts of junk… oh well where's the freaking door now" Liddell muttered as she made her way through the dark storage room until she finally found the door and exited out.

"This place is so weird" Liddell said as she made her way through a hallway that seemed to be covered in branches. None of the doors she encountered would open so she made her way through the hallway till she reached a room where in the middle was a giant nest and inside the nest was a giant egg.

Liddell crept closer to the nest and opened the egg. Inside she found a girl with black hair and white wings but her outfit was a red-ish color with hints of other colors and she was wearing golden color boots curled up like a ball.

'_How come this feels like déjà vu?_' Liddell thought to herself till she realized a line of bookcases up ahead.

"What the she thought" as she dropped the other half of the eggshell into the nest and made her way to the line of bookcases facing one another. 'This is weird I though there should be a door' she thought.

She took out a book from one of the shelves and flipped through it but found nothing of use. '_Now what_' she thought as she placed the book back onto the shelf and leaned onto it. The bookcase moved on the weight that it was given surprising Liddell though she straightened up just in time. The moment the bookcase moved however, the wall where the cases lead up to started to blur and then a door was made visible.

'_This is probably where the magic I want is kept'_ she thought with a smile. "Now… to get it open… should I use magic? Nahh, what would be too obvious, maybe there is something back in that storage room that would be of use" she said as she ran back to the storage room.

When she arrived she ran her hands against the wall until she finally found a light switch and flicked it.

"Holy Crap, there's a lot of junk in here" she said aloud as she walked inside and started to rummage through the things.

"Hmm Chemistry Set don't need, bird seed definitely not, a hammer probably won't be strong enough, ahh what's this?" Liddell said as she came across an old wooden box. She opened it and gleamed with joy on its content. Inside was a key and attached to the key said SPARE KEY: GOOD FOR 1 USE ONLY, CAN OPEN ANYTHING

Liddell ran back to the Nesting Room and inserted the key. The door automatically clicked as the key disappeared. She pushed open the doors causing a loud screech.

"Man these doors sound like they haven't been open in ages" Liddell said when she made her way into the room beyond the doors.

Unknown to her, the screeching of the doors caused the girl in the egg to wake in confusion on what just happened. She was barely able to make out Liddell entering the Hidden Room.

"Hey wait!" she yelled, "don't go in there!" she yelled again as she carefully hopped out of her nest and ran after her.

'_That's odd'_ Liddell thought when she entered the room. She was expecting to find a book of some sort but instead of a book, the room was practically empty. Only a picture frame with a picture was the only thing worth noticing inside.

Liddell picked up the picture frame to examine the picture but it was hard to make out the picture since the room was so dark. She was able to make out 1 tall man and 6 shorter girls in the picture but before she could examine anymore the girl burst into the room shouting "STOP!" surprising Liddell.

She dropped the picture frame onto the floor having the glass crack and the picture being revealed as a puzzle that was starting to be undone. That wasn't all that happened; as soon as the puzzle broke a shining light had emerged from it blinding the two girls.

"No…" the girl whispered.

When the light cleared out and Liddell opened her eyes to see what had happened, a man and 6 little girls around him were now right floating in front of her. They were the people from the picture.

"After all this time I'm finally free" the man said "Oh, and what this is? My savior is a sweet little beautiful girl" he said as he moved closer to her face.

"Thank you Mademoiselle" he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"This can't be…" the black haired girl muttered.

"Oh… it's you again" he stated plainly after lifting his lips from Liddell's hand who was still shocked.

"Return to your seal!" she shouted

"Hmm like I would do that, I still have a score to settle with them so I'll be making my departure. Little girl would you like to join me?" he said offering his hand to her.

"No! Don't take it! Chronos, what's the big idea!" she shouted as she ran in front of Liddell slapping his hand away.

'_Chronos?_' Liddell thought

"My even though your renewed, you still have that stupid attitude of yours. Whatever, I don't have time for this. Niea, kindly take care of these two brats" he said as she pushed a girl wearing a flowered black and red kimono.

"Hai Dana-sama" she said.

"I'll be back for you little miss" he said as he disintegrated into the air with the other 5 girls clinging onto him.

"Now, he wants me to take care of you so I might as well make it quick" the girl addressed as Niea said.

"I won't let you do anything to this girl" the black haired girl stated hugging Liddell and placed a hand between herself and Ni and started to concentrate on summoning a barrier.

Niea giggled as she took a flower petal from her hair ornament and blew it towards the girl.

The girl took stiffened when the petal passed through her barrier.

"Sayonara" she said as she too disappeared just like the group before and the petal exploded.

A few minutes later, the smoke had cleared and the two girls were sprawled on the floor. The black haired girl was the first to recover as she held her head trying to ease the pain. She turned her head to face Liddell who was still unconscious.

"Hey!" she said as she shook Liddell "are you alright?" she said again still shaking. "Hey wake up!" she said again shaking even harder.

"Oh no, what should I do?"

"What happened here?" a masculine voice interrupted as a tall figure dressed in cape entered the room.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Familiar anyone? Yeah, it's very similar to the game and I'm sorry. I didn't know how to start and this is a random fanfic that I just felt like typing. I'll try not to make the next chapter so similar to the game. I hope you can review then again I don't think I'll be receiving much. At least 1 would do please? I apologize for having my own characters here but it's a habit XP. I also apologize for grammatical errors but I'm tired and lazy.

Those who read my other stories before, yeah… umm I won't be updating for a while because I'm lazy and busy so don't expect anything. I won't be updating often for this story either. (I might… I don't know… depends)

Please review… 1 review would do… at least some kind of interest please


	2. The new journey shall begin

_**Tear Droplet:**_ For some reason I don't want to continue my old fanfictions anymore… so I'll just type this one till I get bored and lazy and forget about it all over again. It's a cycle, nothing new, I'm just lazy. For those who read the story before I edited it, sorry if you don't like the slight change but as soon as I uploaded the chapter, I played the game and finished it so I changed some parts. I still don't like the ending and want a game 2 out something. I thought part 2 was going to be longer but I guess I was wrong. I'm pissed, sad, and in awe all at the same time. Geez talk about mood swings. To get to the point, thank you those who read. I type randomly and my stories styles are all the same. I'm still pondering on the actual title. First it was Beyond the point of reality, but then after playing the game I found out that it was called A witch's Tale Between Dream and Reality (something like that), so I changed it to Beyond the borders of Dream and Reality, but I can't help but think of how I should rename it to Beyond the points of time and space.

I know I know, they're all practically the same but the title is important XD. I'll think of something in the end, for now, here's the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned A Witch's Tale, I wouldn't be so pissed and write a fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The new journey shall begin**

She was fast asleep. She heard voices talking but she didn't want to wake up now. Not yet at least.

"_It was fun Liddell" Loue said as he placed a necklace with a red stone on her neck. "Goodbye…for now" he said again patting her head as she started to cry. _

"_Loue…everyone"_

"_Goodbye"_

"_Liddell"_

"_Who's there?"_

"_Welcome back…it must been tough" a warm voice said along with a warm light._

"_No because I never realized I wasn't alone"_

"_True"_

"_But now, it's time to leave"_

"So how is she?" A familiar yet not familiar girl's voice asked

"She's the usual" a familiar masculine voice replied "It's happened again huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything"

"Don't worry, you're still young, you were better back then"

"That was then this is now"

"You're still looking at the Dark side"

"And you're still annoying"

"Mmmnnn"

"Oh is she awake?"

"Liddell are you alright?" the familiar male's voice said as he placed his arms on Liddell's shoulders.

Liddell opened her eyes to be greeted with a familiar looking vampire and an unfamiliar girl hovering above her face with worried expressions on their face.

"Don't come so near me!" she yelled as she moved her hand around the area in search for her umbrella but found none so she used her fist to hit the vampire's head.

"Oww, that hurt, stop it" he cried.

Liddell sat up and rubbed her head while adjusting her eyes to the light.

"Loue…" she muttered.

"Ahh so you remembered" Loue said.

"Yeah, like right about now, what happened! Did I return back into Alice's World again? What in the name is-"

"Shh… calm down" he said stroking her head.

"ARGH! I told you not to pat me!" she exclaimed moving her hands around the bed searching for her umbrella but found none.

"Um…is this what you're looking for?" the girl who was watching the whole scene said as she handed her the orange umbrella.

Liddell quickly grabbed it and hit Loue with it.

She straightened herself on the bed and sat up right while Loue rubbed his hurting head.

"So you two are acquainted huh?" she said.

"I guess you can say that" Loue replied "she was the girl who was capable of unsealing the Eld Witch and used the Runes perfectly"

"Ah…so she's the famous one, and now she was able to release them…"

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Liddell interrupted.

The girl looked at Loue who gave her the sign telling her to go right on ahead to say what she was going to say.

"First let me introduce myself since it'll be easier to get acquainted that way. My name is Glace though that's an alias" Glace said pulling a chair next to the bed and sat down while Loue sat down on the bed next to Liddell. "And I'm a bird person that was told to guard the room you were in. You're already familiar with the Runes so I don't need to explain anything about that. Tell me, did you ever hear of the other half of the legend, about the new type of magic?" she asked

"Yup! I went to that place in search of more info" Liddell replied.

"So, you know who Chronos is. To make a long story short, Liddell if I'm correct, when you dropped that picture frame with the picture inside, you just broke the seal that was entrapping Chronos and the Eld Witch's daughters"

"It wasn't my fault, you were the one to surprised me"

"Yeah but you weren't supposed to be there in the first place" she fought back.

"You were sleeping on the job, just like someone else was" she said motioning a look on Loue who knew exactly what she meant "Do you guys all like sleeping?"

"It gets boring on the job and I'm a bird. I'm mostly awake at day and sleep at night. Anyway, even if I did scare you, the seal shouldn't have broken just with a drop on the floor. That glass was shatterproof with the magic seal. I believe that when you touched it you removed the seal and by dropping it, released them" she explained.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Liddell asked.

"Chronos is a very mysterious guy, but seeing how he didn't return to his seal and judging from the last statement before he left, he's going to head towards Queen Lorina before making his way to Queen Alice"

"Huh?"

"The world you had entered when you released him is different from the world you met Loue in" she explained "this world is more like a world within a world"

"And you're telling me this because…"

"Aren't you going to take responsibility?"

"It wasn't entirely my fault"

"Yeah but it wasn't not your fault either"

"Fine, I'll take responsibility, Jeesh; you don't have to be so pushy. I can take a hint. So, what do you want me to do?" Liddell asked.

"I knew you'll understand" she said smiling, now come, we must return so I can explain more" she said.

"Where are we anyway?" Liddell asked when they had gotten out of the Inn they were just in.

"This is a town opposite of what you call Shadow town but since it has no name we'll call in Reflection Town" Glace answered.

"Huh? That's a weird name seeing how there are ghosts floating around here"

"Well I didn't want to call it a ghost town and besides you can enter this town through a mirror" she retorted.

"You have weird naming sense just like Loue"

"Hey I'm still here" Loue said sweat dropping.

"Well I'm sor-ray but I wasn't born to name" she replied.

"How did I get here anyway?"

"Umm…" she started

Flashback

A few minutes later, the smoke had cleared and the two girls were sprawled on the floor. Glace was the first to recover as she held her head trying to ease the pain. She turned her head to face Liddell who was still unconscious.

"Hey!" she said as she shook Liddell "are you alright?" she said again still shaking. "Hey wake up!" she said again shaking even harder.

"Oh no, what should I do?"

"What's happened here" Loue said as he made his grand entrance into the room.

"You are…"

"…."

"Loue right! Anyway what should I do!"

"Liddell!" He exclaimed as he rushed over to Liddell.

"She's not waking up" Glace panicked "OMG what should I do!"

"We need to treat her wounds, where is the nearest town?"

"Umm it's in the Gate Rooms at east then south but…"

"There's no time to waste hurry" he said as he carried Liddell bridal style and ran out the room east.

"But if you go there..._oh well not my problem_" she thought the last part as she picked up the umbrella that was left behind and walked after Loue. Before she went east she made a couple of stops before heading east where Loue was pondering on where to go next.

"It's here" she pointed as she pointed to a giant mirror.

"But that's just a mirror" Loue protested

She sighed and walked towards the mirror. She blew on the mirror till some condensation was formed and drew something on the mirror. After she lifted her hand the mirror looked like it was dispersing like water but soon returned solid. On the other side of the mirror wasn't their reflection anymore but what looked like a glass town. She placed her hand on the mirror and it went through.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked before she completely walked through the mirror.

Loue gulped but he soon too walked through the mirror.

"Things really changed around here" he said when he made it to the other side with Liddell.

"Time and Space was distorted when you guys used that room" she explained as they checked in the inn.

Loue laid Liddell on the bed and tucked her in.

"Here give her this" she said throwing a small glass bottle to Loue. "Hold it above her at a great distance and pour it on her. It'll heal her wounds.

Loue did as instructed and after he was done he handed the bottle back to her.

"Alice had sent me here to check up on this place. What happened?"

"Chronos was released" she replied. "He's probably headed towards the 6 kingdoms now so he can make it to there. Now, tell me who's this girl? You're girlfriend? You pedophile"

"N-n-no it's nothing like that" he stuttered while blushing.

"Hm… then explain to me the necklace. I'll recognize that anytime no matter how many times I'm reborn"

"Well that's…"

"I'll stop, so who is she actually?"

"She's Liddell, I'm sure you heard of her"

"Of course we have, she's quite famous around here"

End of Flashback

"And that's basically what happened" she replied saying it as if it was nothing while Liddell was looking pissed to the fact that she was carried by Loue.

"Anyway we should hurry back" she said walking ahead, "now come come, Loue I can't stay here much longer so I'll leave Miss. Liddell to you" Glace said as she rushed towards a certain direction.

"What's her rush?" Liddell muttered.

"She's not a free bird so she can't roam around as free as I can" Loue explained "Let's go" he said again attempting to hold her hand but Liddell whacked it away.

"Don't treat me like a little kid, I can walk by myself" she huffed as she walked towards the direction Glace walked towards.

"Still the same I see" he said to himself and followed.

* * *

The two entered the Gate Room together.

"You two sure took your time" Glace said "Were you two making out or something?"

"Huh? Me what this dude, are you serious?" Liddell stated while pointing at Loue who merely sweat dropped.

"Enough playing around" he said.

"So, I'll explain some more things around this place. This is the Gate Room; same as the gate room from the opposite side" Glace explained "The only difference is that entering into these worlds isn't as simple as it over there. You have to open the door through the inside and outside"

"Huh?"

"On your side you have to have someone open the gate for you before you can enter. Here you, you can open the doors till you open it from the inside and the outside. In other words since these worlds are connected with the ones on the other side, you have to open the door from here, open the door from the opposite side, and open it from the inside before you can entirely enter and exit here" she replied. "It's a little confusing here for a good reason but maybe an example would help. If you want to go to this room right here for example" she said pointing at a white gate entrance room with light black streaks on it, you're going to have to somehow gain approval of your entrance, then return to the other gate room, and enter to the back door of the castles to actually get inside the actual world. Once inside you have to gain permission from the ruler and have it opened completely. Once you have it open completely you may enter an exit from this gate freely"

"I still don't get it but I'll be alright since you'll be there right?" Liddell stated.

"Um, unfortunately I can't…" she replied.

"What?"

"I can't accompany you on this journey, so I was hoping Loue will do it in place of me" she replied turning to Loue with a smile.

"But I don't know my way around these worlds" Loue protested.

"It's alright" she replied handing him a moon shaped mirror with a star attached. "If you ever need some serious help, you can use this. This mirror will act as a communicator with me and as a computer that can store information. You can use this to find out more info on the world once you enter"

"Why can't you enter?" Liddell asked.

"I'm a trapped bird" she replied "unlike Loue here, I'm not exactly free. I'm not allowed to roam around much. That's why I had to leave Reflection Town in a hurry."

"…."

"But don't worry, I don't really mind, it's not like I have much to do anyway" she said with a smile. If you ever want to communicate with me just look for light" she said "it's different for each world but you'll be able to recognize it because it stands out from the rest. Just let the mirror reflect the light and I will be able to communicate with you" she replied.

"Alright, I guess it can't be helped" Liddell said sadly "so how are we going to enter to the first land?"

"All these doors are locked and I have no access to them what so ever" she replied

"…"

"So we have no way to even start our mission"

"I was planning to use the spare key to get you in from the start…" she started

"The spare key! That's it! We'll just get another spare key from that Storage room and we'll be on her way!" Liddell exclaimed while running around to find the exit.

"Umm…where's the exit?"

"Just because this world is the opposite of the other, it's not much different" she muttered "Like the other Gate room there is no exit"

"WHAT!"

"I wasn't really going to force you to do this in the beginning really if it wasn't your choice but Loue had brought you to this place in order to get to Reflection Town. Besides I already checked that room. It seems that you had used the only spare key"

"…."

Before another suggestion could be made something mysterious happened. One of the gate doors started to glow a bit engulfing the whole room with light.

"What the?" the trio exclaimed covering their eyes from the light.

When the light dispersed, one of the gates looked a little brighter than before.

"Can it be?" Glace said running to the door. She examined it a bit before saying "this door has just been unlocked from the inside"

"What!"

"Then that's awesome, now we can continue with this new quest of ours" Liddell said happily.

"But isn't it strange how the gate just randomly opened itself?" Loue asked.

"Who cares, maybe something bad is happening over there and so they figured that help was going to come their way so they opened it" Liddell replied

"Still, something doesn't feel right about this. What do you think Glace?" Loue said

"…"

"Glace?"

Glace just stood in front of the mirror like gate door, staring into her reflection that looked a bit faded. She looked as if she was deep in thought. VERY deep.

"Glace hello, you in there?" Liddell said.

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry, well I do agree with Loue but what's done is done. For now we should just take advantage of this situation. You two should hurry over now since it also could have been an accident.

"But how do we get back to the other side!" Liddell exclaimed.

"The mirror to Reflection Town not only is an entrance to Reflection but Shadow Town as well. Shadow Town now has access to back to Reflection town too. The entrance to it is just in the very back. Now, now, off you two go, you're wasting time. The opposite world to that gate is Rem Sacchras so hurry, hurry. Go to the princess of that world and ask for her sigil. Her sigil will be needed and then ask for an entrance in the door behind her throne. There will get you to the world inside. Hurry now!" she explained pushing the two towards the mirror towards Reflection town.

"Before we go, Liddell I'm going to give this back" Loue said handing her the Tome. Since we're heading back there you need to be prepared with some magic.

"Thanks" she said taking the book.

"That reminds me, Runes won't have much of an effect on monsters there. This is why I'm going to unlock the magic that Chronos uses. She held out her hand palm side up towards the book and the book shone. I just unlocked Etoile, the name of the overall hidden magic. I will also give you these" she said again handing Liddell the picture frame that was broken before only the glass was fixed, and a bottle, similar to the one she handed to Loue earlier.

"What's this?" Liddell asked.

"You might meet the 6 daughters when there. I hope you can seal them back into the frame. I equipped some sealing magic into the book but you can't use it till they're weak. Even without the magic they can seal themselves but I doubt they'll be willing to. This here is a bottle of phoenix tears courtesies of yours truly. I can't give you a tomato since I don't like them and don't have any and since I have phoenix blood mixed inside of me, I can provide you with this at least. They can heal your wounds at serious times so use it well, since it's rare to find it. There's a plentiful amount in a certain world but you won't be able to get it that easily."

"Thanks" Liddell said

"Now let's stop chit chatting and get a move on it" she said pushing the two into the mirror. "Good Luck and be safe"

The two fell into the mirror without getting a chance to protest. As soon as they left, Glace turned around to face the door that just opened itself. She walked toward it and faced her reflected image.

"But, it really shouldn't have opened…unless…

* * *

The two landed in what they recognized as the back of shadow town.

"Oww… she didn't have to push us" Liddell said.

"It couldn't be helped seeing how time passes differently from here to there. We must hurry, before the guy can get to this place as well" Loue said

"I guess, let's go" Liddell exclaimed as they ran to the portal to the Gate Room. When they arrived the sky had changed color. "But that hardly took us any time" Liddell huffed.

"I don't know the time difference between all these places. For all we know, a month could have passed in the other worlds, we must hurry" Loue replied.

"This place…it hasn't changed" Liddell reminisced.

"Hurry Liddell" Loue said already in front of the gate to Rem Sacchras.

"Alright, I'm coming" she said running to the gate. They entered together, into the world of Rem Sacchras, off to enter the door to the new world.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'm sorry, that was stupid. I wrote this chapter with no effort. I didn't want to explain everything which is why it's not clear. Hopefully I'll make it clear further in the story. I have no idea where I'm going with this plotline so no one ask. I planned to update this sooner but I got lazy for editing, then I felt like changing some details, then I got lazy again. Meant to update on Saturday May 15 cause it was a special occasion (guess why) but then I got lazy again. If anyone is confused with anything, please ask. I will explain more clearly. One more thing, Glace's name is pronounced as Glass before anyone asks me.

Like any other story I've written, I'll give my thanks to those who reviewed and such:

Thank you to the following for:

**Reviewing for this story:**

xXDailyDreamxX: there you go, that's what happened to him XD

Lynxblossom: Well I planned to but got lazy hehe

The Spiked Dragon (anonymous): the first ending is quite confusing but if you piece it together with the second, it kind of makes sense….

Haine-of-Winter: Haha well here it is, so late XD

xXRandomnessPrevailsXx: haha eld witch wasn't hard at first but the second time she was. Good thing I went to defeat Loue and got his doll… got protected ^^

**Adding this story to their story alerts:**

xXRandomnessPrevailsXx

**Adding this story to their favorites:**

Lynxblossom

xXRandomnessPrevailsXx

Sakura the demon cat954

**Adding me to their authors alert:**

xXRandomnessPrevailsXx

**Adding me to their favorite authors list:**

xXRandomnessPrevailsXx

cute18386

And thank you to those silent readers. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone. I won't be uploading soon because 1. This is test month, 2. After test month I have to work, 3. I'm lazy and such and I should finish my other stories too.

Kindly be patient and give me your support through reviews and such so I can feel encouraged to update a little faster.

Many thanks


	3. First taste of Shiva

_**Tear Droplet:**_ OMG I just thought of something for this fanfiction which is why I wanna finish now XD. OMG I have so much in mind that I don't know where to start and where I started and how to end. Haha, keep up with me please. Don't hesitate to ask questions whenever needed cause since I know what's going on and what will go on, I might not explain things as clearly so please ^^. Anyway, enough OMG's and onto the story!

Disclaimer: You wouldn't be reading this if I owned A Witch's Tale because you would've been playing it if I did XD.

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Taste of Shiva**

Entering Rem Sacchras, Liddell looked around.

"Nothing has changed" she said out loud.

"Of course not, you think this place will change that much since you saved it?" Loue said

"No but I thought since something happened in the parallel world, something could have happened here" she said.

"Hm, that would make sense but"

MEOW

"Loue, this may sound like Déjà vu but did you just meow after your sentence?"

"Huh I uh"

MEOW

Another meow came then a cat appeared.

"Hmm what do we have here, it's her again" the Cheshire cat said.

"What, can't I be here?" Liddell said

"Hmm…it's not the fact about being here but the fact that you shouldn't be here" he said

"Why shouldn't I be here then?"

"I heard you created some mischief over there. You naughty naughty girl"

"Don't change the subject"

"Give up now. Things shall fix itself here. You give up on this crazy journey of yours. Unlike last time, this isn't a game. You can actually lose more than your memories this time" he said.

"Huh? Speak English; you're not making any sense"

"I hear he's quite the player but then again, what should I know"

"Uh hello you stupid cat are you still here?"

"I warned you now; give up while you still have everything"

"You know, this is probably why you don't have an owner. You keep straying away from things" Liddell said.

"Hmm, perhaps but that's where you're mistaken" the cat replied

"What? So you do have an owner?"

"Whoops, things have become complicated. I shall take my leave" the Cheshire cat said before disappearing. "Don't worry, you shall understand soon enough"

"That was weird" Liddell said.

"He was probably playing with your head again" Loue said

"Yeah but how did he know about what happened?"

"News can spread. Anyway let's hurry to the castle. Who knows how much time has passed already over there"

"Right"

"You remember the way right?"

"Yup! And if I don't, we can always chew our way into the castle and such" she said

"That's not really a good idea"

"Kidding" she said and ran north.

After encountering some monsters and getting lost a couple of times they finally made it to the front of the castle.

"See I told you we'll make it!" Liddell said proudly.

"Yes but it took us an awful amount of time" Loue sighed

"Hey, not my fault, those monsters we came upon threw me off course!" she said defensively.

"It's a good thing you're a lot stronger now" he said.

"Yes and its all thanks to the practice of the Runes"

"I wonder why when you tried to use the new magic it didn't work"

"Maybe it's because it only works on the other side" she said

Loue looked shocked.

"What?"

"It's nothing; it's just surprising to see you say something so clever"

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!" she shouted and started waving her umbrella in attempts to hit him but he dodged perfectly.

Suddenly Liddell had tripped over a candy cane and fell into Loue's arms that caught her in time.

"Haha, you're so clumsy" he said laughing

Liddell blushed. "Shut up" she said still not removing herself from his arms.

"Hello and welcome, the princess has been expecting you" a gingerbread man said ruining the whole moment.

"Ahem, yes" Loue said helping Liddell back onto her feet and straightening herself.

Liddell still embarrassed, straightened herself too and looked at the gingerbread man.

"I am here to escort you safely into her chamber" he said once more.

"Yes, please do" Loue said and together they followed the gingerbread man into Gretel's Princess chamber.

* * *

Upon entering, they were greeted with a happy cry.

"Liddell!" Gretel exclaimed "Welcome back, I see Loue is still with you" she said happily.

"Hello" they both greeted as Gretel excused the gingerbread man.

"It's been such a long time, how have you been?" she asked.

"The usual, anyway I hate to be rude Princess but we're in a big pinch right now so I would appreciate it if I didn't explain everything. Getting straight to the point we need to enter into that door behind you" Liddell said.

Gretel's childish face suddenly grew serious. Her servants were looking around aimlessly not knowing what was going on.

"Everyone please leave" she said referring to her workers. "I would like to have a private chat with these two so I would appreciate if you would leave us"

They did as they were commanded and soon, everyone had left leaving the 3 inside alone.

"Why did everyone leave?" Liddell whispered to Loue.

"I don't know" he replied.

Gretel heaved a sigh. "I knew a day like this would come but I didn't think it would be this soon. And to think I thought we could have tea again upon your return"

The two wondered in question marks.

"No need to explain, I can probably guess what's going on even though I have no clue myself. I am the youngest out of the 6 princess' so I am the least informed. Let me explain, but first I would like you two to look behind me. What do you see?"

The two looked.

"I see a wall" Liddell replied.

"Exactly, a wall. The door you seek is right there at that wall but few know of this. This is because the world you shall enter is different from the one you know of. It's been kept a secret to keep balance but I guess the balance has been abnormal nowadays"

The two kept quiet.

"I shall allow you two to pass but it's not done simply. You need permission to enter" she said.

"Oh that, we already got it" Liddell said.

"Then I guess we are all set" she said.

Taking the chocolate key that hung around her neck she walked up to the wall and pointed the key at the wall. She made a counter clockwise turn and a door was soon revealed.

"I wish you the best of luck for your safe return and end" she said.

They walked up to the door and stopped.

"Before we go, we need your sigil" Loue said. "It was returned to you when she left"

"Yes, I shall provide it for you once more" Gretel said handing it to them. While I'm at it, here's some cake. Please return safely and make the right choices" she said.

The door opened and a white vortex was revealed blinding the three for a while.

"See you Princess and thank you" Liddell said before jumping into the portal with Loue following her.

"When you come back, let's play Blackjack again!" Gretel shouted happily after them.

* * *

At the end of the vortex was a world very different from the worlds that they've been to. It was very warm and bright, not to mention very white. The floor was fluffy making it hard to stand up right.

"Where are we?" Liddell asked.

"I don't know but maybe this can tell us something" Loue said holding the mirror Glace had handed to them.

Liddell grabbed it from his hands and started to tap on it nonstop.

"Argh, how do you work this thing!" she exclaimed.

"Didn't she say something about holding it against some light of some sort?" Loue replied.

"Well there is plenty of light here, and I don't see it working"

"Wasn't it supposed to be a special light?"

"How special does it have to be?"

"I don't know, this is new to me too you know"

"Argh! This is frustrating! How are we supposed to get somewhere if we don't even know where we are!"

"Would you two quiet down" a small voice said.

The two looked around but saw no one.

"Loue you heard that too right?"

"Yeah"

"I'm down here" the voice said.

The two looked down and saw a caterpillar sitting on a mushroom smoking.

"What is this, a caterpillar?" Liddell said.

"I think it is" Loue said "but I think I saw this before…somewhere…"

"Hey, can you tell us where we are and where the ruler of this place is?" Liddell said.

The caterpillar ignored her and continued to smoke.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Liddell shouted.

It continued to smoke.

Losing her temper, she grabbed the caterpillar and held it to head level.

"When someone's talking to you, the usual thing to do is to answer!" Liddell shouted.

The caterpillar let out a puff of smoke before replying "Perhaps you should be a bit bigger, then you'll be able to see better"

"Huh?" she said.

"You aren't the correct height for this world. Perhaps you should grow a bit" the caterpillar replied.

"Thank you for pointing out how short I am, I'll grow, just not as fast"

"Growing is not a problem here for this is wonderland too and anything can happen"

"Then what do I do?"

"The world you came from has provided you aid for that" he said before disappearing from Liddell's hands and back onto the mushroom.

"I remember now, the caterpillar I believe is one of Lorina's friends. He comes and goes whenever he pleases" Loue said.

"Great, just great, more Looney goons over here. Let's see what I've brought from the other world that can help me grow" Liddell said as she rummaged through her stuff. Many stuff had dropped such as her tauth dolls, the rune book, the sigil, her umbrella, and the bottle of phoenix tears but nothing to help her grow. "These cakes that Gretel provided me are all I have left" she said.

"We'll think of something" Loue said after gathering all her stuff from the floor and handing it to her. "You have to be more careful with your stuff or you're going to lose something" he said.

She took everything to her arms desperately trying to juggle everything carefully. With Loue's help she was capable of putting everything back together.

"Mr. Caterpillar, if I give you some cake do you think you can help us?" Liddell said.

"What I need isn't the cake but it's what you need" he said blowing another air of smoke.

"Huh?" she said. "Oh well I am quite hungry, I guess I'll take a bite of it" she said opening the box of cake. She was greeted with a small beautifully decorated cake which had the words 'EAT ME' on it.

"Haha, what a way for Gretel to give us a cake" Liddell said as she picked up with the cake and took a bite.

"Huh?" she thought as soon as she got a weird feeling the minute she took a bite. After swallowing Liddell gradually started to grow, not age wise but height. When she stopped growing she was as tall as a sky scraper.

Loue looked up in shock and confusion.

Liddell was in total shock right now. "Cool" she said in her normal pitch voice but what seemed to Loue and the Caterpillar was a huge one making them cover their ears.

"I can see a Castle from here" her voice boomed "I didn't know Gretel's cakes could do this!"

Loue continued to cover his ears while the Caterpillar continued to smoke. "Hey what do you think we should do now?" Liddell asked.

"You said that you could see a Castle right? That's probably where the ruler here is. I guess we should head towards that direction but…"

"Hey Caterpillar, what do we do next?" Liddell asked.

The Caterpillar blew a puff of smoke and said "my work here is done; everything else is relatively the same. Perhaps we shall meet again" then disappeared along with the smoke.

"Hey where did he go?" Liddell's voice boomed once more making Loue cover his ear for cover.

"I think before we do anything, I should probably become eye level before this adds anymore stress" Loue replied "though I really don't like sweet things I guess I have to do this" he sighed and took a bite of the cake on the opposite corner. He started to grow too and soon they were relatively the same height level as if they never ate the cake to begin with.

"Hmph" Liddell said.

"What?" Loue asked.

"You're still taller than me" she huffed.

"Haha, no point in getting pissed about that now, you'll grow" Loue said patting her.

"Argh" she groaned and hit Loue with her umbrella. "Huh?"

"What?"

"I just noticed how even though we were the only ones who ate the cake, our stuff still grew in size" she said.

"That's probably how the magic here works" he said.

"Hmm… I wonder where we should get started" Liddell said "The Caterpillar said that everything here works just about the same so I guess we should find the ingredients for the key and enter the castle. Ugh, that means we have to find our way around this stupid area first. Where is everyone when you need them?"

"Maybe we can ask Glace around" he said pulling out the mirror "I don't know my way around so it's best to ask someone who does before we do anything reckless"

"Fine, but how do we use this thing anyway?"

"See any light?"

"Plenty"

"See any special light?"

"Ughh she said while looking around, there's that weird white light over there that looks black she said pointing at the direction of the light. Do you think that's it?"

"Yes, that may be, let's take a look"

Together they walked to the black colored light and had the mirror reflect it. The moment that happened, a screen had projected from the star that was attached. On the screen there were options such as communication, maps, encyclopedia, directory, contacts.

"Ugh" Liddell said

"I think we touch it" Loue said cautiously raising his hand and touched communication.

'Who would you like to communicate with?' the screen then said. The only option available was Glace so he touched it.

'Dialing' the screen responded. In a few moments Glace's face had came onto the screen.

"Ah hello, I was wondering who it was. It seems you finally made it over there and how to use this. Good job, what did you call for?"

"We just made it to this world and ate some of Gretel's cake and got big. Now we have no clue what to do next" Liddell replied.

"Head towards the castle of course" she replied.

"Ugh, where is it?

"I don't know, figure it out yourself" she said "I've never been there"

"How do we even go there if we don't even know where we are" Liddell stated.

"Judging by your surroundings I'm guessing that's you're in Shiva, the world of yang. Prince Auric is the ruler of this place, I must warn you Liddell to be careful" she said.

"Huh? Why should I be careful?" Liddell asked.

"Um… let's just say that he's trying to get out of something" Glace replied "And I think that you two are best together so I wouldn't want anything to happen beforehand. Though it might be a good experience for you two" she murmured

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I'm just talking to myself. This place works just the same as yours. Collect the ingredients and find someone willing to trade you for a key. Use the key to enter the castle. Simple as that" she said.

"Okay, what do we need?" Liddell asked.

"Umm, I don't know… I think you should try browsing around. I think one of the ingredients was a bottled light of 9, and something about the summer warmth of 7"

"Huh, what kind of ingredients are those?"

"I don't know, don't ask me, I'm just trying to remember rare stuff that might get you something" she whined.

"Ok, ok, no need to act like a 5 year old" Liddell said.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not plus 10"

"Would you two both stop with this nonsense and let's just get this over with. I'm getting sick as it is here" Loue sighed.

"Oh right, Loue's a vampire so he probably won't like bright places. I'll leave you two alone now, don't do anything inappropriate when I'm away, bye!" she said and the screen disappeared.

"How long is she going to keep that image in her head" Loue sighed.

"What image?"

"It's nothing"

"So where to you propose we look for these items?"

"Let's just walk around. We'll find them sooner or later" Loue replied looking uneasy.

"You sure you're okay?" Liddell asked worriedly. "Maybe we should head back and have you rest"

"No, this is fine. Besides we don't even know the way back"

"True that"

The two continued to walk in the world of Shiva and soon encountered a flock of 3 black bird like monsters. "Let's see if the new magic here works" she said as she flipped through the book. Let's see, if this is the world of yang, then we should fight it with yin! Tenebrous Etoile!" She exclaimed striking a black wave at them. This only made them grow in size.

"Huh! Why didn't this work?" Liddell screeched getting attacked by some of the birds.

"Back off" Loue said stepping in front of Liddell and using his cape as a shield.

"Try something else" he said still standing in front.

"Uhh ok" she said browsing through the book some more. "How about Luminous Etoile!" she shouted, this time a beam of light emerged when she waved her umbrella hitting the birds. They began to shrink."

"Try it again" Loue said "I think its working"

"Okay" Liddell replied casting another one of the spells. This time the birds faded completely. Black puff of smoke emerged and in the place of 3 birds were 3 small angels. (1 male, 2 female)

"Thank you" they said flying towards Liddell and hugging her. They were all in tears.

"Woah!" Liddell exclaimed in surprise. "You three were actually the birds?"

"Yes" one of the females replied. "In the world of Yang, there is some yin in here. It's a cycle of becoming yang, then yin, then back to yang. There will always be a little of each in the worlds so it was natural if we were going to become something like that. However a couple of days ago, this man had came to this world along with 6 other girls. It just seems to happen so suddenly but the next thing we knew, our yin process speeded up and enhanced. Those who got affected by it the most turn into creatures like what you saw before"

"So in order to turn them back to normal, all I had to do was hit them with light, the opposite of dark?" Liddell asked.

"Yes" the other one replied "the balance is now being off thrown with yin and yang battling out to overwhelm the other. They aren't synchronized with each other. Eventually they might swallow each other and the balance would be loss. Prince Auric could fix this though! Unfortunately, he's powerless currently inside the castle. He's probably worried about what's happening in the neighboring country of Shakti so he can't worry about his own place. Please! Can you help him?"

"Sure, that's the whole reason I came here in the first place" Liddell replied.

"Thank you!" they all cheered happily. "We shall do our best and turn our friends back to normal ourselves to avoid you any delays" the male one said "Please take this as a token of our thanks" he said handing her a bottle that was shining brightly. We thank you and bid you farewell. If you come across an angel, we will be your guide. Thank you and farewell" he said and the three flew off.

"That was nice of them" Liddell said gazing at the small bottle that she was given. Inside the bottle was a yellow 9 shining brightly. "I guess this is the bottled light of 9. This should take care of some of our problems"

"Ugh"

"Loue?" Liddell asked and turned around to see Loue kneeling on the floor sweating and panting a lot. He also had a couple of bruises here and there.

"Oh my god! Loue, are you alright?" she exclaimed running to his side.

"Yes, this is no big deal. It just a little brighter that's all" he said managing a smile.

Liddell quickly put the bottle of light away. Loue seemed to get a bit better but he still seemed tired. "Let's find a place to rest" she said having Loue lean on her as she carried/dragged him to a nearby cave.

She gently put him down and let him rest. He seemed to get better with the darkness.

Loue started to catch his breath. "I'll be ready in a moment, just hold on a sec" he said.

"_This is odd_" Liddell thought "_When Loue accompanied to the other places, they had light and he seemed perfectly fine. Was he pushing himself? Nah, I doubt that. Maybe it's just this place_"

Loue's eyes were closed and his breathing evened out.

"Loue?" Liddell stated but Loue didn't reply.

"Great he's asleep" she sighed. She took a look at his bruises. "This won't do" she said as she took out her Peso doll and held it in front of him. "Heal Loue" she said as a green light began to shine on Loue. When it disappeared, the bruises didn't look serious anymore but they were still visible.

"That's odd" she said putting her doll down. "Why didn't Loue heal?" She sat down. A bottle rolled out her pocket. She turned around and saw that the bottle of phoenix tears had rolled out.

"I wonder" she said picking the bottle up and opening the lid. She poured a drop on one of Loue's bruises and it instantly began to heal up. She smiled. Holding the bottle a bit higher she poured out a little more. Little fragments of tears poured out, but it wasn't enough to get him wet. Liddell poured about a third of the bottle before Loue's wounds had healed.

Closing the bottle once more, she gathered all her stuff neatly and sat next to Loue. Loue's head gently started to rock back and forth and fell onto Liddell's shoulder.

"Hey Loue!" she exclaimed but Loue didn't budge. She tried pushing him off but he just ended back on her shoulder. She heaved a sigh.

"Gosh, is it just me or did it suddenly getter hotter?" she wondered fanning herself a little.

* * *

"So you're saying that she's in Shiva right now?" a masculine voice said.

"Yes sir, my pets told me they spotted her along with a vampire." a feminine voice replied.

"Excellent…San, you go to Shiva. Give our new player a nice greeting. Send the prince our regards too" the man's voice said.

"As you wish sir" San replied

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ YAY! My tests are finally all done and I got a job! I'm so happy!

….

Ok that's a total lie. I so flunked my Living Environment test. I'm so going to fail and my grades are going to drop! And then I have to go to summer school making me lose my job!

…

Okay, enough of that. I just lost my motivation to write again. You're probably like 'WHAT! What happened to the motivation in the beginning of the chapter!' I lost it after taking days to write this chapter. No biggy, I'll find it again when I get a brain spark. I ended up, randomly typing the ending…haha...

I won't have much to say except the following: If you have any questions please tell me now or forever hold your peace,

Thank you to the following:

For reviewing:

Haine-of-Winter: Thank you that was a random name I thought of. (Ok that is a complete lie. I'll explain the name in later chapters). Good luck with your story. Haha, we're reading each other's story

For adding this story to their alerts:

Sakura the demon cat954

Adding me to favorite author:

Haine-of-Winter

Adding this story to their favorites:

Haine-of-Winter

Thank you so much you two! What happened to everyone else? Did the story get boring? I'm sorry; this is my first time making a game fanfiction so I was trying to merge a fanfiction and game together. Please review, or do something. If I don't get 1 notification on this story (correction on any story) I won't continue to write because I'm assuming that you don't like it so why bother. Please? I know not a lot read this but I feel so lonely for some reason because I put effort to this compared to other stories and my efforts are ignored.

Okay I'm just complaining now. I should be happy with what I get. You can also give me pointers on how to make it better. Bye, till next time.


	4. New Encounters

_**Tear Droplet:**_ GUESS WHAT! Turns out I passed my tests after all! Yay! I'm so happy! I get to go to tenth grade! Technically I am in tenth grade (yes it took that long for me to type this. I have a life too). I forgot what I was going to write so I'm just going to type like an idiot right about now. I'm going to upload mega slow so bear with me… if you can =P Happy New Years btw. I wanted to squeeze this in around Christmas but I forgot about it so I put it here now.

WARNING: My writing style may have changed. This chapter was not edited.

NOTE: I changed a couple of things for a few chapters. They are just minor changes such as editing or name change. They weren't really of an importance. Still, you might want to look back to refresh your mind.

Disclaimer: If I were to own a witch's tale, I'll probably kill the overall appeal.

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Encounters**

After a while, Loue still hasn't woken up. Liddell sighed.

"How long is he going to sleep?" she wondered. "At this rate, by the time he wakes up, everything will be over. And here he was the one who wanted to quickly get this over with" she sighed.

An hour passed, at least what seemed like an hour to Liddell who was now getting very impatient.

"This is boring" she huffed. Slowly getting up to stretched, Liddell walked to the opening of the cave and looked out. The bright light blinded her but her eyes eventually adjusted to the light. She looked around. The world seemed to have gotten brighter than before. Everything was the same except for the fact that the clouds they were on, felt harder and drier than before.

"This sun's rays are intensifying" she thought.

She squinted her eyes to get a better view of the world. Not far from where she stood, she saw red glows of light.

"I'm curious on those lights" she said.

She turned back to face Loue and then turned back outside. She turned back once more and said "It's just going to be for a little bit." Walking towards Loue, she placed Balloy in his hands. "I'm going out for a few minutes, it's just to see those lights, I'll be back before you know it so wait here with him Balloy; and protect him" she said. The tauth doll stood still but as if it had telepathy, Liddell knew it understood.

Gathering the rest of her tauth dolls, the book of Runes equipped with Etoile, her umbrella, the phoenix tears, Glace's mirror, and the other items she brought over from the previous world, Liddell set out to investigate the mysterious light.

She walked about five minutes away from the cave before came across some more monsters, same as the ones she had encountered before. Knowing now what to do, Liddell used Luminous Etoile a lot and they soon reverted back to normal.

At the end of the battle Liddell was panting really hard. "This is getting tough, without Loue here it's hard to mange by myself" she said. The angels gathered around her worriedly.

"Are you alright miss?" they asked worriedly. "You shouldn't have used that much power for us; you should have just left us. If it would cause you such pain, we won't be happy with being ourselves again. We'll find a way to turn back."

"No *pant* don't worry about it *pant* I'm just a little tired that's all *pant*" she replied. Within a brink of a moment, all her exhaustion went away.

"Are you sure?" they asked.

"Yeah" she replied getting energetic to show them she was alright. "It's just as if I'm a level 1 witch fighting with strong monsters again, that's all" she said.

"Oh that's a relief to hear" they said "we shall be on our way to find our friends. It was an honor to meet you miss. Thank you" they all said before departing.

Liddell watched the retreating figures before turning to face the palm of her hands that she held out. She clenched her hands and then released them. "Yes, it's just as if I'm a level 1 witch again" she repeated once more. "Alright! No more dilly dallying, it's time to find the rest of the ingredients!" she shouted and continued to run.

She ran quite some bit before a sudden gush of 'red wind' blew past her at rapid speed causing her to trip. "Ouch, what was that?" she muttered as she got back up again. The 'red wind' which appeared to be a woman dressed in red and with a crown returned and was now standing in front of Liddell.

"I'm terribly sorry miss, I hope I didn't cause any injuries or anything" she said.

"No, I'm perfectly fine" Liddell said with sarcasm which she did not pick up.

"Say, you wouldn't be Liddell would you?" she said.

"What of it?"

"You admire Queen Alice don't you?" she asked

"Of course I do. She was a powerful magic witch who sealed up the evils who attacked the other world."

"That's how the story goes. Tell me child are you familiar with Queen Lorina of this realm?"

"I don't know much but I do know a little" she replied.

"Do you know that she was the original ruler and not that brat?" she muttered.

"What?" Liddell asked. "Lorina was the original ruler? Of course she is, she rules this place"

"Oh I said something stupid, you're right miss. I mustn't say such things. It's mere jealousy" she said. "It was nice meeting you, goodbye" she said as she swiftly departed with Liddell.

"Who was that woman, she's weird" Liddell said when she left; but not too long before she said that, the woman returned.

"Woah, that was fast! You have got to stop appearing so suddenly in front of me!" Liddell yelped in shock.

"Appearing suddenly is what I do. Speed is my specialty. You mustn't let the opponent know when you're coming to get them" she replied.

"I agree with you. With speed I can get to places faster than walking all over the place to figure out where I am?" Liddell replied.

"Then perhaps you will be able to gain this speed" the woman commented. "It's a very simple skill that you can acquire. All you have to do is get to the other side safely" she said.

"The other side of what?"

"The other side of the field" she answered "and when you do, you will be just like me, that's the only way you'll be able to gain such agility."

"So I just run across this field safely and get to the other side?" Liddell said.

"The world is nothing but a simple game miss. A game of chess which I'm sure you have heard of. You are now nothing but a pawn in someone else's hands but once you get to the other side, you will be promoted and therefore gain your speed. In your case, you just have to get to your enemy's territory. Once you reach it, you'll gain it. A special privilege you may gain in this world" she said.

"So all I have to do is get to Chronos' territory. Easy enough. It's what I have to do anyway. Once I get it, I don't have to worry about ever being late to class again!"

"Yes, it's a simple task. Anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you today Miss. Liddell, an honor I'm sure. When you get promoted, it will be an even greater honor."

"Umm thank you, I think miss" Liddell said.

"Red Queen, I am known as the Red Queen" the Red Queen said. We will meet once again I'm sure. Unlike the fake one, I know you will make it" she said and quickly departed.

"Red Queen" Liddell muttered. "This world certainly has strange people" she said stretching.

Suddenly a chime was heard coming from Glace's mirror. Liddell quickly took it out and on the mirror it read "Updates: Map of Shiva: 36% successfully has been uploaded, Red Queen has been successfully added to contacts."

Liddell ignored its message and continued towards the red lights. After running a while, she started to notice it get colder. Before she knew it, it was so cold that she was capable of seeing her own breath. "Okay, it's just me, it's getting colder now" she said.

Slowly continuing towards the light, Liddell encountered many more monsters. Monsters different from the angels she defeated. Carefully beating them while trying out the different Etoile, Liddell was capable of only making them go unconscious. She didn't have time to beat them to the pulp. As long as they weren't in her way, that was enough for her. Along the route, Liddell had also gained a hefty number of new items such as Cloud Candy and Roasted sunbeams.

At last, Liddell had finally made it to the light source that she had spotted earlier. Unfortunately, the source wasn't visible. Liddell ran around frantically in the light.

"ARGH! Don't tell me I came all this way for nothing!" Liddell screamed. Due to her idleness when running, Liddell tripped over a wire. A trap door soon became visible. Curiously, Liddell walked down the stairs. Downstairs were a couple of angels running frantically around the light. The minute they noticed Liddell, they freaked out even more.

"Are you here to change our world too!" one of them exclaimed.

"What?" Liddell yelped in surprise.

"I can't believe they would still stay here after this much damage" another one cried.

"No wait you got it all wrong!" Liddell cried

"We won't let you do anymore damage to our kingdom! Guards!"

In the amidst of confusion, Liddell was attacked by knights with javelins, riding on Pegasus dressed in armor. Quickly jumping away from the attacks Liddell screamed "hey you got the wrong person!"

"How dare you try that trick on us again, it won't work! Guards!"

Liddell avoided the attack once more and sighed "if talking won't work, I guess I will have to fight first!" she shouted. Opening her book Liddell took out Danya and Peso. The dolls floated around to leave her hands free during attack.

"I don't want to hurt you too much so I'm going to stick with some easy magic" she said. "Biota Rune, advance to the target!" she exclaimed. Following, the magic, Danya and Peso attacked the same guard. During the attacks, Liddell and her dolls dealt some damage too. Liddell was grazed slightly on her cheek and her two dolls gained a little tear on their ear and hand.

"That does it!" Liddell exclaimed, "Biota Abyss!" Following a similar routine, the magic attacked all the Knights and then the dolls finished them off. The Knights fell off the horse unconsciously. The Pegasus' now without out a master on their backs, ran amuck in the room then went out.

Liddell panted as she looked at the frightened angels with no other source of protection. "We won't give you the remaining heat left" they said nervously.

Liddell sighed "Look here; there is a big misunderstanding here. My name is Liddell and I'm here to help save this world and all the others so I-"taking a step closer to the angels, Liddell had tripped over a knight's arm that lay limply on the floor. During her trip, Gretel's sigil had fell out and sprawl onto the floor.

"Ouch, I've been tripping too much since I made it to this world" Liddell groaned while getting up.

One of the angels picked up the sigil that she dropped and examined it. It then turned to the rest of the angels.

"This is the real sigil from the other world" one of them said

"She said her name was Liddell. The same name of the hero who defeated the Eld Witch" said another.

"Can we really trust her? What if she stole that and it's just another trap"

"Do we really have a choice? I'm sorry for what we have done Miss. Liddell" the one who picked up the sigil said and helped her up. "My name is Soria and I'm the head of this group. I feel like we made have made a mistake before and I apologize" she said handing her back the sigil.

"Its okay" Liddell said "It was my fault that whoever came here was probably my fault. I was the one who set those 7 free; but don't worry; I'm here to fix all that"

"Whether you were the cause or not on the previous incident or the reason for it doesn't matter now. What matters is you taking responsibility for it which I trust you will do." Soria said

"What is this place anyway?" Liddell asked.

"This is a special laboratory that monitors the health of Shiva" Soria answered. "Shiva is supposed to be warm and hot right now but unexpectedly the warmth Is being lost. Without the heat, we might not be able to live. We are currently trying to preserve any heat we can so if the circumstances call for it, we will keep everyone in one place to keep them all warm"

"So the red light I saw-

"Yes, the red light is fragments of the heat we absorbed in the area. We hate to do this; especially absorbing heat from Prince Auric's private garden but this place is the only place where heat is attracted to the most"

"But not far from here, there is plenty of heat" Liddell stated.

"That heat is headed towards Shakti I presume, to mess up there world too. We are just trying to keep it all here as best we can until the time comes." Soria said.

"I see, I'm sorry, this is my entire fault" Liddell sighed.

"Don't blame yourself Miss. Liddell, we all make mistakes sometimes. Besides, you're atoning for it by saving us." Soria stated

"But still"

Soria stared at Liddell for a while before walking to the light source and taking out a bottle that was connected to the machine that was absorbing the heat.

"Here Liddell" she said handing her the bottle "I want you to have this" she said.

"But Professor Soria!" One of the angel's exclaimed.

"It's alright, I trust Miss. Liddell here so I will give her the little bit of hope. Miss. Liddell, I want you to have this; it's all the heat we were capable of receiving so far. It will aid you in your journey"

"What! I can't accept this, you have it. Your world needs it" Liddell said.

"No, we won't need it if you save it. I trust you so I will aid you. Take this, the collected summer warmth we were capable of getting"

Liddell took the bottle and looked inside. Inside were 7 red glows of light. "There are seven of them" she said.

"Yes" Soria smiled "I guess you can say it's the summer warmth of 7. Now please get going, I know you don't have time to stay here and chat. We are counting on you Miss. Liddell"

"Thank you" Liddell said softly "I'll do my best to not let you down." Liddell ran out of the lab leaving everyone inside in silence.

"Professor Soria, was that the right thing to do? Telling her all those stuff and then handing her our hard work" one of the angels said when Liddell departed.

"Yes, I trust I made the right decision" she said.

"Oh no, I guess I was too late" a feminine voice chimed.

"Who's there!" Soria exclaimed.

A girl wearing a Chinese blue kimono dress jumped from the ceiling onto ground level. Her hair was put into 2 buns held by cloth and ribbon and her dress had a very high slit. She stood tall in front of them while using her handheld foldable fan to cover her mouth.

"It's you!" Soria exclaimed "guards hurry!"

"Nu-uh, I'm not letting you guys catch me. I came back to take care of some unfinished business" she said closing her fan. "My dear followers take care of them for me" she said. Giving her fan a swift wave near the floor and opening the fan when it came back to the top, the girl made a pack of wolves appear.

The wolves growled at all of the angels before leaping in attack. The angels were no match for the sudden attack. They all lay deeply injured on the floor.

"I shall deliver the finishing blow now" she said as the tip of her fan had flicked a small blade into place. Walking towards Soria with a deadly glare, the girl was about to jab the blade into her until –"SAN!"

San looked around before retracting the blade. "Yes sir?" she spoke

"Have you made it to Shiva?" a masculine voice asked.

"Yes I did but unfortunately I was too late. The Shivians had a backup plan and the result has been brought elsewhere" she replied.

"It doesn't matter" he said

"Should I follow? They couldn't have gotten that far" she asked.

"No, continue with the original plan. Pay our respects to the prince and wait for the players to come to you. They'll be there soon enough" he said.

"Alright sir, understood" she said. Turning her heads back to the angels on the floor she said "you're lucky this time. I'll come back to finish you off later" she said jumping up and disappearing.

* * *

Liddell ran quickly, heading towards where Loue was. Following the map on the mirror, Liddell had found a shortcut and ran towards the cave. Luckily, she didn't meet up with any monsters.

Entering the cave, she saw Loue already awake and wearing a worried face.

"Thank Goodness you're alright" he said hugging her. "When to came to, you had disappeared. I thought I lost you again like last time in Florin"

"Hey no hugging!" she said whacking him with her umbrella. "You don't have to worry about me" she said "I can manage perfectly by myself, see, I even got the next item we will need, the summer warmth of 7"

"That's great, but you should have waited for me. You might have been fine this time but there will be no next time" he replied.

"Well I was so let's keep it as that"

"Okay, we will drop this matter. So now we have two items. We need one more. I wonder what it is, and where it is" Loue said.

"This cave is the only place I feel that has any significant value. This world doesn't seem to have much and I feel like I've already been through all the important places." She said.

"This cave doesn't feel too deep so it doesn't hurt to check" he said.

Handing back Balloy to Liddell and the mirror back to Loue, the two wandered deeper into the cave.

"I wonder where this cave leads too" Liddell asked after a couple of minutes of walking.

"Well it's a cave, it doesn't have to lead anywhere" Loue answered

"Hey Loue, I just realized, why aren't you in your bat form? Now that I think of it, you didn't go back into your bat form since we saw each other. We even went to Rem Sacchras and you were still well you"

"Do you prefer me being a bat over this form?"

"Well it doesn't matter to me because you're the same annoying guy either way but I was just curious because you were in it so much on our last journey"

"I was originally in my bat form so I can avoid enemies that I had made over the years. For this world I most likely don't know anyone here because it's my first time being here by myself so it's okay for me to take this form. As for back in Rem Sacchras, I guess I forgot to due to the excitement"

"You guess you forgot huh! How stupid can you be? I bet when we return to the other side, we'll be greeted with your enemies from all over time"

"I guess it was my mistake, I'll remember to return to my bat form the next time"

"If there is a next time" she muttered.

"What brought this up?"

"I just remembered because we're in a cave and it's dark so I remembered how bats might be in here because of it. Then I remembered you were a bat"

"You don't like bats? I didn't know that, I thought you wouldn't mind them because you were okay with me"

"I didn't say I didn't like them. I think they're great! In fact, my room has quite some bat items. In fact, my outfit also has bat wings"

"So you have some kind of bat fetish? Don't go adding me to your collection now"

"Hey, I said I like bats not vampires who sleep on the job! And besides" she said turning around "you're not a bat, you're Loue, the stupid vampire who treats me like a kid, pats me on the head, who fell asleep on the job, who has lots of crazy friends, and who has the ability to turn into a bat"

Loue chuckled "That's quite a lot of stuff you have to say about me"

"Well I have more where that comes from!" she said.

"Well this stupid vampire who treats you like a kid and pats you on the head who fell asleep on the job and has lots of crazy friends who has the ability to turn into a bat, has been staying with you since we met so why not show some gratitude?"

"I don't have to show some gratitude for someone who AHHH!" Liddell screamed when she feel into a hole.

Loue ran quickly to where Liddell fell and looked down. "Liddell are you alright?" he said

"Ouch, not again! It's this world that keeps making me fall, I swear" she groaned.

"Why hello" she heard a familiar voice said.

Liddell turned around to see

"Babayaga!" she exclaimed.

"How good to see you again. Enjoying your journey?" she asked.

"Not since I got to this world I haven't" she grumbled.

Loue jumped down and saw who it was. "Hello miss, it's a surprise to see you in this kind of place. Thank you for aiding us in our last trip"

"Yes, it was been a while. If you would like, I shall aid you in this trip too. If you ever need something again, I'll help you"

"Well we do need a key" Liddell said.

"Ah the key for the palace? I'm afraid you'll have to bring me the ingredients just like last time so I can make it for you" she replied.

"Sometimes I wonder why we can't just bust in there" Liddell sighed "I'm sure they won't mind if we're saving them.

"Yes but the guards will because they don't know about it"

"Argh fine" Liddell muttered in defeat.

"So we have the summer warmth of 7 and the bottled light of 9" Loue said "we still need one more ingredient to make the key I believe. Do you know what it is?"

"The last ingredient is just past this cave" Babayaga answered. "It's a fragment of yin. You are currently inside the cave of yin. At the back of this cave you will see a stone. Just get a small chip of it."

"Is there some huge monster guarding it?" Liddell sighed.

"No, there shouldn't be" Babayaga answered.

"Okay, fine. Loue let's go" Liddell groaned. Standing up, Liddell tried hopping out of the cave but failed miserably.

"Here let me help you" Loue said has he lifted her up in her arms. "We'll be back" Loue said as he jumped up and made his grand exit.

"Hey Loue! Put me down!" Liddell's voice could be heard from far away.

"It's faster if you let me bring you to the end. I'm faster than you are after all" Loue's voice responded.

"I can walk on my own, now put me down!" –WHACK-

"Okay, okay" Loue gave in.

"Ah young love" Babayaga sighed "but they still have a long way to go"

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Umm…. What just happened? Lol, I don't even know what I typed. I'm sorry for the no description part. I didn't feel like describing anything so I kept the events at a minimum level. I also avoided using names because I didn't feel like it. So, the next chapter will be the last of the Shiva area and then we will move on. I wanted to end Shiva on this chapter originally but I didn't want to type a lot.

If you have any questions, confusions, etc, review it here and I'll answer it.

For now, thank you those who have supported this story till now. Thank you to the following especially for making me feel like I'm not writing this story for my health.

**Thank you for reviewing:**

Haine-of-Winter: lol, of course she will suggest them as a couple ^^. They practically are. (Glace's behind the curtain thoughts: aren't they?)

Kikizoey: I'll try to write more but it's quite tough

Peach the Hedgehog: lol, it's fine if you're confused. Hopefully you'll find out why by next year. If not, the year after, if not then after that (if we're still alive that is)

RosePetal-Luminescence-Mel-Bel: Thank you

GalexiatheChao: yup, in the mirror world. Lol perhaps he is a twin, who knows. (I DO!). Yeah, he is sick because of the yin and yang thing. I really don't feel like putting that in the story but it is the reason. Perhaps I will and maybe explain it in detail if I could. If you're still curious, you can ask and I will explain.

DreamWings-Kitty Kon: I'll try to write more. It's not that easy because I've been writing too much these days for school so I don't want to write anymore. I'll try to though.

**Thank you for adding me to favorite authors:**

Kikizoey

DreamWings-Kitty Kon

**Thank you for adding this story to your favorites:**

Kikizoey

RosePetal-Luminescence-Mel-Bel

GalexiatheChao

DreamWings-Kitty Kon

future healer

Halloween Witch

**Thank you for adding this story to your alerts:**

Kikizoey

RosePetal-Luminescence-Mel-Bel

GalexiatheChao

DreamWings-Kitty Kon

Halloween Witch

Saoirse Darkwind

**Thank you for adding me to your author's alert:**

Kikizoey

DreamWings-Kitty Kon

And anyone else I may have forgotten. It's hard keeping track on names for a long time. Thank you so much all. I thank you those who have been sticking with me since I think it was 3 years ago when I first started writing here, and putting up with me till now. I shall try to type more in appreciation. I hope you will continue to support me in the new year too. I think it's the rabbit this time right?

For now: HAPPY NEW YEAR! (still debating whether I should be happy about it).

Please review if possible, I won't force you anymore or beg because whether you do or not, it might not affect the rate I type.

Extra message: I forgot a lot of things in A witch's tale so it will be a great help for me if you can answer some questions that will help me with some parts on the story. They're just minor stuff that I don't want to get wrong. I would like to know the keys Liddell used in entering the castle for all 6 worlds, all the 6 world's names (I want to double check the spelling), the names of the runes Liddell used (along with the other two extra which I believe one was Halloween and I don't remember the other. I also want to confirm that when you drag the spell to the middle, was it called Abyss). Umm I think that's all the stuff I need to know. It's quite minor as you can see. I don't have time to go back to the game and find out myself, so it'll be a great help if you could help me.

Thank you once more! Happy new year!

Another extra message: for those who read all my fanfic or read at least one, I have a poll on my profile asking about what story you would like to see me update. Of course I will update them all, but I want to know which ones I should concentrate on more. If you would like to see this story be updated faster, please vote. Thank you


End file.
